Actuated clothing that automatically fastens to a person's body or that automatically adjust their fit are being developed. Examples include shoes that automatically lace themselves, zippers that automatically open and close, and belts that automatically tighten. Other examples of actuated clothing include clothing that automatically change their porosity based on conditions such as moisture, ambient temperature, body temperature, and other environmental or biometric factors.
Such actuated clothing has several existing and as yet unforeseen advantages such as minimizing the effort to dress of people who are lazy or in a hurry, enabling people with limited mobility to dress themselves and retain a level of independence and dignity, or automatically adjusting the enhance a person's comfort.